


Welcome Back

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer makes a big mistake when he leaves Gabriel's blade embedded in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

“Dean we have to go back.”

“Are you insane? Lucifer is back there! We need to get as far away as we can!” 

“Yeah I get that Lucifer is back there, but so is Gabriel, and more importantly,” to you anyway Sam thought but didn’t say, “Gabriel’s archangel blade is back there. The only weapon in existence with a chance of killing Lucifer.”

Dean wracked his brain to come up with some kind of rebuff to that. Anything to keep them from having to go back there. To deliver his brother to Lucifer. But Sam spoke again and killed all his hopes, “We can end this today Dean, but if Lucifer takes off with that blade, we have no chance.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed slamming his hands on the wheel before he made a tight u-turn. As much as he hated it, Sam was right. They had to take the chance. 

 

Sam was out of the car before it even came to a complete stop and was running for the doors. Dean was cursing trying to keep up with him, but Sam had stopped in front of the open doors to the ballroom. Dean skidded to a stop behind him and had just noticed Gabriel’s body lying in the middle of his burnt wings when Sam made a choking sound, ran over to Gabriel’s body and fell to his knees beside him. It wasn’t until Sam reached under Gabriel’s body and cradled it to himself that Dean realized and couldn’t help from exclaiming, “Really Sam? The archdouche? Why can’t you ever fall for someone normal?”

Sam looked up at Dean with a heated glare that was almost ruined by the tears falling from his face as he pulled the blade out of Gabriel’s chest, gently lifted the body and carried it out the door, marveling at how small Gabriel was. In life, he was always so full of energy and power that he seemed so much larger than he really was. Sam shifted so that Gabriel’s head was on his shoulder as he marched past Dean daring him to say anything else.

Dean held his hands up in surrender, realizing, a little too late maybe, that now wasn’t the time, and rushed over to grab the blade before following his brother as he found a spot to dig a grave for the archangel. Dean magnanimously helped him with the task, and once it was dug handed Gabriel’s body to Sam, who placed it gently into the hole, and brushed the hair out of his eyes before placing a kiss on his forehead and climbing out. 

After they got back on the road, and Sam was more collected Dean figured he could broach the subject, so long as he did so gently. “So you and Gabriel huh? How long?” 

Sam snorted derisively. “There was never a ‘me and Gabriel.’ I’m not stupid enough to make a move on an archangel even if he was ever around.”

“But you..um…loved him?” Dean almost choked on the word. When Sam just nodded Dean felt the need to pry some more. “Since when? Why?” Dean wanted to point out everything he had done to them, but didn’t want to get Sam all up in arms again. Not right now. 

“Since not long after I let Lucifer free. I realized what he was trying to stop with the whole mystery spot thing. Of course I didn’t know how he would have known until we found out who he really was, but strangely enough, I was grateful that at least someone tried.” Sam remembered back to when he caught up with the trickster at the end, and it had been his intention up until that point to kill him, but he couldn’t, and he wondered to himself whether there was something there even then. He remembered the desperation in the trickster’s voice as he pleaded with him to learn the lesson, and the defeat when Sam was too stubborn to. But most of all he remembered the softness in his eyes when faced with Sam’s tears, and once all the pieces fell into face after Sam broke the last seal, he understood everything, and couldn’t help but feel something for the being that bent time and space to try to keep him from breaking the world. 

“I tried Sammy,” Dean said exasperated and a little annoyed that Sam would think that he didn’t.

Sam didn’t realize how his brother would take that statement and rushed to clarify. “I know you did Dean. And I appreciate that too, but by the time you were back from hell I was too far gone. You know what the demon blood did to me. I was lost in it. You couldn’t have brought me back from that. I don’t think anyone could have.”

“But did you really have to fall for him?” Dean groaned. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Sam grumbled. 

 

Once they reached a hotel that wasn’t over run with pagan gods, and death matches between archangels they pulled in to, finally, get some sleep. Before they did though, they watched the DVD that Gabriel had left them, slamming the lid shut after the message, but when he pulled it out of the laptop he handed it to Sam refusing to consider his brother watching the rest and putting it out of his mind. “Great so now we have a plan A and a plan B,” Dean said satisfied. 

At Sam’s curious look Dean just shrugged and pulled the archangel blade from inside his jacket. Sam just nodded tightly and turned his head, not wanting to look at the weapon that had killed the man he loved before he had ever told him how he felt. Not that he ever would have of course. I mean, Gabriel was an archangel and he was just the boy with the demon blood. He shook himself out of his musings to ask “So which is plan A?”

“Killing him of course,” Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam said after thinking for a moment. Dean looked at him as if he were stupid. “Not that I don’t want him dead. Hell I want to be the one to ram that blade in his fucking heart,” Sam’s voice broke a moment, but he collected himself, “But if we fail, and there is a good chance that we will, we will have lost the blade forever and there will never be another shot. I say we get the rest of the rings first and then we open the cage and take him on. We try to kill him if we can, and force him back into the cage if we can’t”

Dean thought about that for a moment before agreeing. It was certainly a good plan. The only downside he could see was leaving Lucifer to run amuck long enough to get the other rings, but if nothing else the cage could be a distraction that they could use to their advantage in the fight. 

 

By the time they had talked Death out of his ring, they had cemented the plan. When the time was right Cas would remove the markings from Sam’s ribs, Lucifer would show up, and Sam and Dean would attack while Cas opened the cage, being more familiar with the enochian chant and less likely to mess it up, before joining the fight himself. Cas would also put up an Enochian ward around the area to keep Lucifer from flying away, but allowing him to fly in so he wouldn’t know anything was amiss until he arrived. They had decided to do it in the clearing behind the hotel where he had killed Gabriel, thinking that it was a fitting place and there was nothing else around for miles so it was plenty secluded. 

Dean took Cas with him to a bar for the night, planning to have one last night of fun before they would all likely die, but Sam begged off. He had something to do that he had been putting off. Once Dean and Cas were gone, Sam put Gabriel’s dvd back in the laptop. He hadn’t been able to bear watching it before, but he felt that a little extra motivation to kill the devil could never be a bad thing, so he watched it start to finish. Despite it being a porno, and despite it starring the man he loved, he got no enjoyment out of it, nor any release. He just watched Gabriel, listened to his voice, his laugh, watched the way he moved and resolved to utterly destroy the being that took that from him. He smothered the little voice in the back of his head reminding him that it was just like his revenge on Lilith, because it wasn’t. Not this time. There was no demon blood raging in his system, no one manipulating him to do it, and really how could killing the devil be a bad thing. If he didn’t do it then Michael would, so it didn’t matter. 

 

They woke the next morning and made their way to the chosen battlefield. Cas carved his sigils into the trees surrounding the clearing and then removed the sigils from Sam’s ribs. Sure enough Lucifer arrived moments later with a smug smirk on his face, “You rang?” He asked before looking around and realizing where they were. “Here again? My what an attachment you boys have to this place.” He motioned to Dean and Cas, “I suppose this will be a good spot to kill another of my brothers and yours the way I did the last one.” 

Sam’s resolve broke at that and he charged Lucifer drawing the archangel blade as he did. Lucifer easily deflected it with a laugh, but nearly got caught by Dean’s blow with a regular angel blade from the other side. “Well this will be fun,” he said smugly. It was a moment later that he felt the wind kick up as the cage opened behind him and he suddenly had to fend off another assault, and he faltered slightly. His three opponents could tell when he tried to fly away but couldn’t. Sam sneered, “What’s wrong Luci? Trying to run away already? I thought we were having fun?” as the three lunged and paried slowly walking Lucifer closer to the hole behind him. 

Lucifer would never admit the fear he felt. He had to end this quickly, but they were so fast, and those sigils bound him to his vessel and this location. He was among the best fighters of the archangel’s but these three were also very good fighters and it was three on one. They were herding him towards the hole, he knew, to lock him away again forever, and his moves became erratic and frenzied. Dean was the first to land a blow on his right arm and he faltered long enough for Castiel to get a cut on his cheek, but he managed to duck Sam’s stab for his heart. He knew that Sam was the one to worry about. He could tell that Sam had Gabriel’s blade. The other two could only hurt him, and hurt they did. 

It took a few more tries before Castiel got another blow on his leg, nearly severing it and causing Lucifer to go down to one knee, and Sam wasted no time in plunging Gabriel’s blade into his heart. Sam and Dean shielded their eyes as the light started pouring out of Lucifer and when it stopped his body was lying there amidst broken wings reminding Sam so much of Gabriel, that Sam fell to his knees. “We did it Gabriel. We got him. Thank you.” Sam whispered.

Lucifer didn’t get a nice burial. His body was rolled into the maw of the cage behind him, before Sam retrieved the rings and handed them to Cas telling him to return Death’s and hide the rest where they would never be found. Cas hesitated a moment thinking that there should be a consensus on the matter, but at Dean’s nod left to carry out his task. They were all beaten and bruised and bleeding, but Cas hadn’t had the strength remaining to heal them so they hobbled back to the car and drove back to the same motel they stayed at after Gabriel’s death. 

 

The next morning Gabriel stood at the foot of Sam’s bed looking at him curiously. He had risen late last night and had no idea why, but he could suddenly sense Sam meaning that the sigils on his ribs were gone so after digging himself out and cleaning himself up he had come to Sam to find out what happened. He couldn’t figure out why he didn’t wake the hunter to get his answers, or why he healed both hunters while they were sleeping, but he had been standing here for a couple hours now looking at Sam and trying to puzzle out what was going on. 

Sam woke and his instincts immediately noticed he man standing at the foot of his bed with a curious expression on his face, and he was reaching for the knife under his pillow before his brain recognized who it was. “Gabriel,” he breathed barely audible if it hadn’t been for the still silence in the room. 

Gabriel schooled his face into his trademark smirk and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Sam grabbed him and crashed their lips together. Gabriel let out a sound that was most definitely not a squeak of surprise before he figured what the hell and went with it, tangling his hands in Sam’s hair and pulling him tighter and when Sam’s tongue darted out Gabriel opened and couldn’t help the small moan that pulled from him. After all Gabriel had a serious oral fixation. 

Sam’s brain had still not caught up with him when he had to pull apart for air, but it sure did when Gabriel spoke, “Well that certainly wasn’t the welcome back I was expecting,” he said with a satisfied smirk. Sam jumped back like he had been scalded and started sputtering. He couldn’t believe that he just did that. Gabriel just frowned. “I didn’t say stop,” he grumbled. 

Sam’s head snapped up to look at the archangel, who looked deliciously rumpled and genuinely disappointed that Sam had stopped and Sam was so not even going to think about that right now. He had other concerns. Namely, “Dean,” he said pointing out his brother sleeping in the next bed. 

Gabriel just snapped his fingers with a mischievous smirk and they were in another room. In the same motel of course, since Gabriel wasn’t anywhere near back to full strength and couldn’t exactly travel far, but once Sam looked around and realized they were along he looked back at Gabriel who was already stepping closer and reached up to the back of Sam’s neck to pull him down for another kiss, plastering himself against the hunter who wasted no time wrapping his arms around the archangel and losing himself in it. 

When Gabriel’s mouth left Sam’s to continue down his jawline and neck Sam had to stop this. “Gabriel. Wait.” Gabriel stepped back a fraction and looked up at Sam with his head tilted in confusion. “I have to get back. After last night if Dean wakes up and I’m not there he will freak.”

Gabriel huffed. As much as he wanted to continue what they were doing, he also wanted to find out what had happened last night nearly as much, and maybe figure out where that sort of welcome had come from since last he knew they only barely tolerated him if that. So he just shrugged and throwing a suggestive wink at the hunter and said, “to be continued,” as he snapped his fingers and they both returned to the correct room. Just in time too apparently as Dean had obviously been awake enough that the small noise they made when arriving was enough to wake him up completely and he shot up in the bed. “What the hell? Gabriel?!” Sam of course had moved a good distance from Gabriel so Dean wouldn’t suspect anything. “How the hell?!” 

“Wouldn’t we all like to know. Sam alluded to something happening with you two last night, but I hadn’t gotten any details yet. Why don’t you fill me in and maybe it has something to do with why I woke up under a few feet of dirt.” Gabriel said annoyed, remembering the indignity of it. 

Dean, blunt as always, just said, “We killed Lucifer.”

Gabriel sputtered for a moment, “Wait a second, rewind…what!?”

Sam sighed and told him about the sigils, the three pronged attack, and the open cage and how they stabbed Lucifer and threw him in the cage.

“Well that wouldn’t have killed him. Not unless you somehow got your hands on an archangel’s blade,” Gabriel informed them. 

“Well…um…we kinda…um…used yours,” Sam said sheepishly as he went and retrieved it from the bedside table and held it out to its rightful owner. 

Gabriel just had a gobsmacked look on his face, “Who wielded it?” 

Sam raised his hand nervously as Dean pointed to him. They weren’t really sure how Gabriel would feel about that, given the look on his face. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and then back at his blade, and then back at Sam and for the life of him Sam couldn’t decipher that look in Gabriel’s eyes. Without taking his eyes off Sam he said, “We’ll be back,” and grabbed Sam and disappeared into another room again. And he really needed to stop doing that. He was starting to feel woozy from his weakness, but he wasn’t about to show it. 

Once they were alone his eyes were still boring into Sam with that same unreadable look. “Why didn’t you ever say anything kiddo?” he asked.

“Say anything about what?” Sam asked nervously. 

“The only way, and I mean only way that I could be back is if the blade that killed me was used to avenge my death by someone who was in love with me,” Gabriel said softly. When Sam began to get that deer in the headlights look like he was about to run, Gabriel stepped up close enough to reach out a hand to the hunter’s cheek, and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “So why didn’t you ever say anything?” he asked again. 

Sam stuttered for a moment, before Gabriel gave a lopsided smile and said, “Do I have to dig around in that big brain of yours for an answer?” 

“You’re an archangel,” Sam said as if that should make it all obvious.

“I’m aware,” Gabriel drawled arching an eyebrow.

Sam sighed sadly, “And I’m the boy with the demon blood.”

Sam was looking at his feet now so missed Gabriel rolling his eyes. He was going to put a stop to this kind of thinking right now. He reached up and pressed his lips softly to Sam’s keeping his hand on Sam’s cheek and kissed him slowly trying to put as much feeling into it as he could. “Do I look like I care?” he asked as he pulled back slightly. 

Sam was stunned. “How can you not?”

“Because that doesn’t define you. That’s not who you are. You think you’re tainted? On the contrary. Your soul shines brighter than any soul I’ve ever seen, well except your brother’s but he’s the ‘righteous man’ so that’s to be expected. My point is, you have overcome every obstacle put in your way, and you’ve had some pretty serious obstacles there too. You’ve done the impossible and come out the other side a better man. I couldn’t be prouder of you,” Gabriel said seriously. And damned if he wasn’t terrified to say what he was about to say next, but if it would put this matter to rest once and for all then father help him he was going to say it, “And I couldn’t love you more.” Despite knowing that the hunter loved him too, Gabriel found himself unable to breathe after saying that, just waiting for a response, any kind of response. 

He got one too, very reminiscent of his first greeting with the younger Winchester, as he was swept up in a desperate, passionate kiss. This time though the only sound he made was one of relief and approval as he once again tangled his hands in Sam’s hair. 

When the kiss broke again, Gabriel sighed. “As much as I would love to continue this if we don’t get back to your brother I’m going to get a migraine from his shouting.” 

“I don’t hear…” Sam trailed off as Gabriel pointed to his head and Sam got it and started snickering. He stepped close to Gabriel so he could take them back. 

“Sorry Samsquatch. Gonna have to walk this time. Not quite up to snuff yet, and used most of what I had getting here and healing you and your brother. Believe me I would have much rather taken us somewhere far nicer for that conversation if I’d had the juice.” 

Sam nodded and walked to the door, not surprised when he saw the same parking lot they had parked in last night and walked down 3 doors to his and Dean’s room and yup. Now he could hear the yelling. Gabriel swung the door open. “Oh unclench Deano. We’re back.” 

“Someone is going to start explaining something to me or…” he trailed off as he noticed their joined hands. Sam looked down at the same time and huh? When had that happened? He wondered, but decided to just go with it. He wasn’t going to hide anything from Dean anyway. “And explain that while you’re at it,” He added gruffly. 

Gabriel got his smug mischievous grin back on his face, and oh god, Sam just knew he was going to tell his brother exactly how he had come back. Sam went over to his bed and put his head in his hands as Gabriel started talking, “Turns out Sambo here happens to love me so when he used the weapon that killed me to avenge my death, that love brought me back to life,” He said as he turned to Sam and batted his eyelashes theatrically at him. 

Sam just groaned as Dean got this ridiculous look on his face, “Are you shitting me?” Gabriel turned back to Dean grinning and shook his head. “That’s seriously something straight out of a fucking Disney movie or some shit. That seriously brought you back?” Gabriel nodded, still grinning, enjoying Dean’s reaction immensely. “Next time I’m wielding the super sword,” Dean muttered under his breath not believing that Sam had managed to bring back the archdouche from death. 

Dean looked up between Sam and Gabriel a few times and just said, “I need a drink,” and walked towards the door. Just before he closed it behind him he called back, “And put a sock on the fucking door or something.”

As soon as the door was closed behind him Gabriel snapped and there was a sock on the door, as the archangel stalked over to the bed where Sam was sitting. Gabriel slowly pushed the hunter backwards on the bed, giving him every opportunity to stop him before straddling his lap and lowering his lips to Sam’s. Sam’s hands came up to rest on Gabriel’s waist, as he slid them backwards until he was completely on the bed instead of hanging off the end. Gabriel hummed in approval as he deepened the kiss, before he pulled back just enough to look at Sam. He brushed a lock of hair away from Sam’s face and said, “I love you Sammy. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you.” 

“I love you too Gabriel,” Sam said softly as lifted his head enough to pull the archangel back into another kiss.


End file.
